moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wiwisekcja
Jaja se robisz - zaczął Wasieq. - Chciałbym - odpowiedział Yen. - Yen... ku*wa... ty chyba naprawdę nie wiesz co się robi z kobietami - powiedział łowca. - Skąd to przypuszczenie? - spytał mroczny. - Hmmm no nie wiem, tak jakoś, bez powodu wpadło - odparł Wasieq spoglądając przed siebie. Rinnie leżała naga na stole operacyjnym. Będący w pomieszczeniu Wasieq, Przemek, Dorian i nieznana całej trójce dziewczyna, wpatrywali się w otworzoną przed chwilą przez Ienstreta dziewczynę. Bez problemu mogli obserwować jak pracuje jej przepona, jak jej płuca unoszą się napełniane podnosząc klatkę piersiową, by chwilę później znów opaść. Mogli dostrzec jak pracuje jej krtań, przełyk i jak żołądek powoli powiększa swoje rozmiary, pod wpływem kolejnych trafiających do niego porcji czerwonej substancji, którą w pełni przytomna i świadoma swego położenia dziewczyna, zasysała przez włożoną do ust rurkę. - Fascynujące przyjacielu, i ona nie jest pod wpływem żadnych środków znieczulających? - spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony czarodziej. - Nie - odpowiedział szybko mroczny. - Jak to nie? A super magiczna mikstura uzdrawiająca? - zapytała przestraszona dziewczyna, przygryzając rurkę. - No tak, zapomniałem, masz rację - ukorzył się Yen, a Rinnie momentalnie się uspokoiła. - A tak właściwie to co to jest za napój? - spytał Przemek, patrząc na kroplówkę. Napis "super magiczna mikstura uzdrawiająca" na wielkim szklanym baniaku, z którego piła dziewczyna, nie był zbyt wyczerpująca i satysfakcjonującą odpowiedzią, ani dla reinkarnatora, ani dla nikogo innego. Tylko dziewczyna stojąca z boku, uśmiechała się pod nosem, spoglądając to na Yena, to na Rinnie, to na trójkę dość zakłopotanych sytuacją mężczyzn. - Możesz spróbować, stoi na stole - powiedział Ien wskazując na fiolkę z czerwoną substancją. Przemek niepewnie chwycił za szklaną butelkę, odkorkował ją i wziął łyk zawartości. - Przecież to smakuje jak sok malinowy - zdziwił się zabójca smoków. - No bo to jest sok malinowy - powiedział Ienstret, wcześniej za pomocą pierścienia chwilowo wyłączając zmysł słuchu u dziewczyny. - Zaraz zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że jebany zwykły sok malinowy, trzyma ją przy życiu? Nawet po tym co jej zrobiłeś? - powiedział Wasieq. - To? - spytał Ien i dodał - To że ją otworzyłem to jeszcze nic, to potrafię zrobić nawet z normalnym człowiekiem, patrz na to - a mówiąc to wziął szpikulec do lodu i wbił go w prawą komorę serca dziewczyny. Krew trysnęła z rany, ochlapując wszystko dookoła, w tym po części przybyłych na miejsce obserwatorów. - Ała! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i zaraz potem zaczęła wrzeszczeć - Pogięło cie ty łysa, koścista pało? Mam wsadzić ci ten szpikulec w dupę!? O mało mi całego HP tym gównem nie zjechałeś! Na skutek krzyków rurka wypadła z jej ust i tylko błyskawiczny ruch Yena, który umieścił ją na miejscu sprawił, że dziewczyna jeszcze żyła. - A nie dałoby się tej rurki wsadzić gdzie indziej? Wiesz tak żeby nie przeszkadzała jej mówić - powiedział waściek obleśnie się szczerząc. - A może wsadzimy ci ją w dupę i zobaczymy jak szybko zrobi się czerwona, pie****ony pawianie? - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, a Ien znów musiał dawać rurkę z kroplówką na miejsce. - Już wiem czemu Pazdan tak ją lubi - zaśmiał się Wasieq. - Patrz lepiej na tą ranę - wskazał mroczny. Po chwili dziura przez którą obficie lała się krew, zasklepiła się, nie pozostawiwszy po sobie nawet śladu. - Ok, jak to do cholery działa? - zdziwił się Przemek. - Sam się zastanawiałem, dopóki za szóstym razem nie wpadłem na pewien pomysł - wytłumaczył mroczny. - Szóstym razem? Otwierałeś ją sześć razy? Yen ku*wa powiedz że chociaż raz otwierałeś ją czymś innymi niż skalpelem - zdziwił się Wasieq. Ienstret nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie a powiedział: - Rinnie? - Hmmm? - zapytała dziewczyna zasysając sok. - Nie ruszaj teraz głową dobrze? - poprosił Ien. - Mhm - powiedziała i pokiwała głową Ladyrin. Po chwili między jej dwoma półkulami mózgowymi, znalazł się szpikulec z czarnej stali, wbity silnym uderzeniem Ienstreta. Co ciekawe jednak i to obrażenie nie wyrządziło jej najmniejszej szkody. - Masz bardzo subtelne metody badań, wiesz Yen? - stwierdził ironicznie Dorian. - Przez nią nabrałem wprawy w ich stosowaniu - zaśmiał się mroczny. - Patrzcie na to - zaczął Ien opuszczając przywieszony ekran. Nacisnął kilka miejsc na niewielkiej, płaskiej powierzchni obok łóżka, po czym przejechał po niej palcem. Po ciele Rinnie przeszedł zielony impuls, a po chwili łóżko zaczęło się przechylać, aż nie ustawiło się pionowo, tak by dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć wszystkich gości. - To co tutaj widzicie to przekaz bezpośrednio z jej mózgu, dodam, że przeskanowałem ją kilkanaście razy i nie ma w sobie żadnych implantów, czy innych wszczepów cybernetycznych - wytłumaczył Ien. Nie licząc perspektywy i długiego szpikulca sterczącego z głowy, obserwatorzy zauważyli na ekranie iż nad każdym z nich widnieje jego imię, dostrzegli też kilka pasków, w kolorach żółtym, czerwonym i błękitnym, oraz umieszczony na dole pasek, pełen pustych kratek. Każdy z napisów nad głową miał zielony kolor, z wyjątkiem stojącej z boku dziewczyny, która była oznaczona na pomarańczowo, a nad której głową widniał napis "Nieznajoma" właśnie. - Co widzicie? - zapytała dziewczyna. Wówczas Ienstret obrócił ekran pokazując jej obraz. - Ojej to ja! - ucieszyła się dziewczyna, po czym zdziwiona zapytała - Tak wyglądam w środku? - Tak - odpowiedział Ien. - Fajnie - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - A dlaczego ona jest na pomarańczowo? - zapytał Wasieq wskazując na dziewczynę obok. - Bo jej nie zna, nie wie czego się spodziewać - powiedział mroczny. - A właśnie, z kim mamy przyjemność? - spytał Dorian, który od dłuższego czasu spoglądał na kobietę. - Yyenendaril Yrelain Iridarlien - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Aaaaaha... dłużej się nie dało? - odpowiedział Wasieq. - Albo po prostu Iri, jeśli moje imię jest dla was aż tak skomplikowane - wytłumaczyła kobieta. - Hej Iri - powiedziała Rinnie i pomachała jej. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i odmachała, a po chwili napis zmienił się z pomarańczowego na zielony, tym samym w miejsce nieznajomej wskoczyła nazwa "Iri". Bardziej niż to uwagę obecnych przykuł napis "Dziennik zaktualizowany" obok trzech kolorowych pasków. - Dziennik? - spytał Przemek. - Leży na stole - pokazał Ienstret. Pierwsza wzięła go do ręki Iri i szybko odnalazła wpis na swój temat. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który chwilę potem ustąpił zdziwieniu, które to przerodziło się w prawdziwe parsknięcie śmiechem. - Jak chcesz zobaczyć coś śmiesznego, to pociągnij za którąś z zakładek - powiedział mroczny odstawiając ekran na miejscu. Dziennik w sekundę zmienił swoją grubość, a także oprawę okładki. Iri pobawiła się tak jeszcze trochę, po czym podała go Przemkowi. Reinkarnator przeglądał kolejne zakładki, obserwując jak dziennik całkowicie zmienia treść swoich kartek. Oczywiście podobnie jak Iri najbardziej zaciekawiła go zakładka postaci, a konkretniej on sam. - Hej ja nie jestem... a zresztą, nieważne - powiedział Przemek i podał dziennik Wasieq'owi. - Czyli nie jesteś pani, człowiekiem? - spytał Dorian patrząc na dziewczynę. - Nie. Jestem Yyenendaril Yrelain - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Proszę wybaczyć dociekliwość, ale nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej rasie - powiedział mag. - W tłumaczeniu na waszą mowę - wtrącił się Ien układając stół w pozycji poziomej - to znaczy Wędrowiec Światów. I nie radzę się z nią zaczynać, mogłaby nas wszystkich unicestwić jednym ruchem ręki. - Tobie to nie robi specjalne różnicy i tak się odradzasz, Przemek zresztą też, tylko my z Dorianem jak zwykle dostaniemy po dupie - powiedział Wasieq. - Powiedziałem unicestwić, nie zabić - odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie mroczny. - Nie może być aż tak silna - wtrącił się Przemek. - Aaaa może - odezwała się Rinnie i dodała - Ma większy level od was. Cała trójka spojrzała na dziewczynę. - No nie pi***ol, naprawdę możesz to zrobić? - spytał niepewnie Wasieq otwierając dziennik. - Jeśli mnie wkurzycie - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - A co cie wkurza? - zapytał reinkarnator. - Możecie popytać w Federacji, kilka lat temu zmasakrowałam im kompleks naukowy - odpowiedziała Iridarlien. - To byłaś ty?! - zdziwił się Wasieq. Dziewczyna jedynie pokiwała głową z uśmiechem. - Aaaa no chyba że tak, to w takim razie wierze. To słuchaj no Lerlin, Merlin, Irelirin czy jak ci tam, tak czy siak musimy to opić! - powiedział Wasieq i zamilknął na moment, lecz nim Ien zdążył kontynuować temat Rinnie, łowca znów zaśmiał się i powiedział - He, Quint jest w zakładce Bossy. Powinnaś dodać podkategorie "Ch***we bossy", wtedy byłoby bardziej adekwatnie. - Nie no, od kiedy Ienstret załatwił mu ten magiczny smoczy pancerzyk, jest o wiele silniejszy. Na przykład ostatnio przyjął na klatę całą salwę z Federacyjnego Haramba - powiedział Przemek. - I co? - spytał Dorian. - I nic, żadnej rysy, najmniejszej, a chwile potem mech leciał już z dwustu metrów lotem tnąco-koszącym prosto na cały oddział żołnierzy Federacyjnych - wtrąciła się Ien i dodał - Udziela mu się instynkt psychopaty, swoją drogą nawet niezłe fajerwerki z tego wyszły. - Cudnie - powiedział Wasieq i zaraz dodał - Nie zmienia to faktu, ch***wy z niego boss. - Buuu nudzi mnie ten quest! Idę do domu - powiedziała dziewczyna i złapała za szpikulec w czole. Ienstret nie zdążył zareagować. Impuls ochronny przeszedł po całym ciele dziewczyny smażąc jej narządy wewnętrzne i doprowadzając do eksplozji kilku z nich. Wrząca maź nie zalała gości tylko dlatego, że nauczony wcześniejszym doświadczeniem Dorian otoczył wszystkich tarczą ochronną. Momentalnie rozłożony na czynniki pierwsze "błyskacz" scalił się w jeden mechanizm i wraz z całym wyposażeniem, wciągnął ciało dziewczyny w wir jasnej energii. - Zabiła się? - zdziwił się Przemek. - Spokojnie, wróci tu jutro, dokładnie o tej godzinie w której odebrała sobie życie - odpowiedział Ienstret. - Aaa czyli kolejna nieśmiertelna w miasteczku, no po prostu zajebiście, jeszcze jakieś cudowne rewelacje? - spytał Wasieq ze znużeniem. - Wiesz mi Wasieq chciałbym aby to była zwykła nieśmiertelność - odpowiedział Ienstret. - A cóż jest takiego niezwykłego w jej nieśmiertelności? To znaczy każda jest niezwykła, ale chodzi mi o to czym ta wyróżnia się na tle innych. - zapytał Dorian. - Zacznijmy od tego, że nie jestem nieśmiertelnym, tylko nieumarłym. Moje ciało nie ulega zniszczeniu, ja zostaje wygnany do zaświatów, z tym że w czasie przejścia dokonuje się na mnie regeneracja. Natomiast kiedy odniosę poważne rany w zaświatach, zostaje uzdrowiony i wygnany do świata śmiertelników - wytłumaczył Ien - Natomiast u niej, długo to trwało ale w końcu zrozumiałem. - No to podziel się rewelacjami bo aż ciekaw jestem, kto wie, może ja też zostanę nieśmiertelnym OPkiem? - powiedział Wasieq. - To nie jest nieśmiertelność. Kiedy tu trafi, nie będzie najprawdopodobniej pamiętała całej naszej rozmowy, a to wszystko przez jej sposób na odradzania się. Maszyna którą widzieliście, to nie żaden teleporter czy inne ustrojstwo, ale najprawdziwszy manipulator czasowy. Jej ciało nie regeneruje się, tylko cofa w czasie do momentu sprzed otrzymania obrażeń, natomiast sam manipulator wyrzuca ją równo dobę od momentu śmierci - wytłumaczył mroczny. - Jak do tego doszedłeś? - spytał Przemek. - Moja rasa badała możliwości podróży w czasie przez tysiąclecia, udało nam się nawet stworzyć manipulatory czasowe, pozwalające na pełnoprawne skoki w czasie. Niestety skoki te mogły następować tylko w obrębie kilku dni, w każdym innym wypadku coś dosłownie niszczyło kapsułę czasu. - odpowiedział Ien. - Coś? - spytała Iri. - Nie pytaj Iridarlien, nie mam pojęcia, ja siedziałem w przemyśle zbrojeniowym - odpowiedział mroczny i dodał - W każdym razie, jestem w stanie namierzyć takie zakłócenia w linii czasowej. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, drzwi do sklepu pod wpływem solidnego kopnięcia otworzyły się, a do komnaty wpadła Salai. Była nieco roztrzęsiona, chociaż na jej twarzy można też było zauważyć wściekłość. - Yen, daj mi klapka! Potrzebny mi klapek! - zaczęła od wejścia demonica. - Po cholerę ci klapek? - spytał Przemek. - Mam pająka na chacie i muszę go ubić - powiedziała Salai. - Zaraz wracam - powiedział Ien i poszedł do jednej z bocznych naw monastyru. - Czyli masz pająka w domu? - spytał Dorian. - Mhm - odpowiedziała demonica. - I chcesz klapka żeby go zabić? - dopytał czarodziej. - Mhm - odpowiedziała Salai. - I koniecznie musi to być klapek od Yena? - zapytał mag. - Mhm - odpowiedziała demonica po czym rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegła czarnowłosą dziewczynę z krzyżykiem na szyi. - Co to za religijna lafirynda? - spytała Szalej patrząc na kobietę. - Przepraszam młoda istotko? - spytała Iridarilen. - Młoda istotko? Ja mam dziesięć tysięcy lat! - odpowiedziała demonica. - A ja czterysta osiemdziesiąt, dla mnie wszyscy tutaj jesteście młodziutkimi istotami - odparła Wędrowczyni Światów. Salai i cała trójka mężczyzn zamilkła słysząc te słowa. - Czterysta osiemdziesiąt... tysięcy lat? - spytał Przemek. - E tam, pieprzy głupoty bo myśli że nas nastraszy - powiedziała Salai. - Salai, ja nigdy nie straszę, nie muszę, wystarczy że obnażę swą prawdziwą moc... Oczy Wędrowczyni przestały przypominać ludzkie, a ich miejsce zastąpiły dwa nieludzko wyglądające obrazy, przypominające nieco galaktyki. Z jej rozłożonych w postawę bojową rąk, zaczęła wydobywać się maź, szybko nabierająca regularnych kształtów, odbijającego światło pancerza. - A stworzenia same się mnie boją - zakończyła kobieta. - Iri! - krzyknął Ienstret wychylając się zza drzwi prowadzących do nawy bocznej - Będziesz tak miła i powstrzymasz żądze mordu? Kobieta uspokoiła się, jej oczy znów nabrały ludzkiego wyglądu podobnie jak ręce. - Wybacz nie powinnam się unosić, po prostu bardzo lubię wyprowadzać zbyt pewne siebie istoty, z błędnego przekonania o własnej wyższości nad innymi - powiedziała Iridarlien. - Wiesz - zaczął Przemek - Ta zbyt pewna siebie istota jest starsza od Yena i potężniejsza. - Że potężniejsza, nie mogę się nie zgodzić, chociaż jestem naprawdę ciekawa jaki byłby wynik starcia, gdyby stanęli przeciw sobie, co się tyczy wieku natomiast, jest starsza tylko według waszych kalendarzy - odpowiedziała mu kobieta. - A według pani kalendarza? - spytał Dorian. - Przestań z tą panią Dorianie, to że jestem starsza od ciebie nie znaczy że musisz tak się do mnie odnosić, po prostu nie próbuj mi się odgrażać i tyle wystarczy - powiedziała dziewczyna i już miała zacząć tłumaczyć jak działa jej sposób liczenia czasu, kiedy jej przerwano. - Błagam nie każcie nam teraz robić wykładu na temat różnicy zakrzywień czasoprzestrzeni zależnych od pędu prądu wiru czasu - powiedział Ien niosąc ze sobą "klapka" Owym "klapkiem" okazał się być, niesiony przez mrocznego pod pachą, karabin plazmowy. - Proszę bardzo - powiedział Ienstret dając karabin Salai. - Dzięki - powiedziała demonica biorąc broń do rąk. - A tak właściwie to co się stało z poprzednim? - spytał Yen biorąc kulkę wypełnioną dziwną, jasną substancją, która zapewne była zapłatą za broń. - Nooo, bawiłam się z Beastem w aportowanie, chciałam żeby oddał, on nie oddał, trochę się poszarpaliśmy i tak toroszku go pogryzł - odpowiedziała Salai. - Troszku? - dopytał Ien. - No... zjadł go - odpowiedziała demonica. - Zeżarł karabin plazmowy?! - zdziwił się Wasieq, zaraz potem jednak jego twarz przybrała znużony wyraz, łowca dodał tylko - No tak, w końcu to CreepyTown, dlaczego ja w ogóle się jeszcze temu dziwie? - Potem odbijało mu się potem skwarkami, ale poza tym chyba wszystko w porządku - powiedziała demonica, po czym szybko wyfrunęła z pomieszczenia. Ludzie stali tak jeszcze chwilę w osłupieniu, nie wiedzieli co zaskoczyło ich bardziej, nagłe wpadnięcie Salai do pomieszczenia, to czym dokładnie był "klapek" Yena, to że Beast zeżarł karabin plazmowy, to ile lat miała nieznana dotąd dziewczyna, czy może raczej fakt, że Salai odpuściła sobie okazję do walki. Ta cisza trwała tak jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie przełamał jej Dorian. - Yen odpowiedz mi proszę na pytanie, jaki tak właściwie jest cel tego zebrania? - spytał czarodziej. - Panowie i panie - zaczął Ienstret - Mieliście właśnie okazje spotkać przybysza z innej alternatywy czasowej, chciałbym zorganizować wyprawę, dowiedzieć się skąd pochodzi ta dziewczyna, a przy okazji przynieść z tamtej alternatywy trochę wiedzy. - A dlaczego właśnie nas? - spytał Przemek i dodał - To znaczy Doriana jeszcze rozumiem, ale masz przecież jeszcze Flavie, Toxic, Scarlett, z Quintem też masz całkiem niezły kontakt, więc czemu nas? - Toxic się nie chce, Scarlett delikatnie mówiąc nie ufa mi na tyle by pójść na wyprawę, która może okazać się samobójcza, Flavia już wie i wybiera się ze mną, Quint jakbyście nie zapomnieli ma teraz bachora na wychowaniu, a was wybrałem bo potrzebuje ludzi którzy potrafią zachować zimną krew gdy sytuacja tego wymaga i przy okazji nie ściągają na siebie aż tak wielkiej uwagi. Niestety istoty z którymi zwykłem podróżować są teraz zajęte, bądź martwe, w co wielki wkład miały zarówno wojna z Legionem jak i sama Federacja, więc zostajecie tylko wy - wytłumaczył mroczny. - Ona idzie z nami? - spytał Dorian wskazując na Iri. - Ona nas poprowadzi. Oczywiście mógłbym namierzyć promieniowanie alternatywy czasowej jakie emituje Rinnie sam, ale w porównaniu ze zdolnościami nawigacyjnymi jakie posiadają Wędrowcy Światów, jestem jak dziecko w starciu z admirałem floty - odpowiedział Ienstret. Iri tylko lekko uśmiechnęła się na to porównanie. - To co myślicie panowie? - spytał mroczny. - No nie wiem, cholera wie na ile nas nie będzie, jeśli w tym czasie zostaniemy zaatakowani - zaczął Przemek. - Miasta chroni cały batalion Czarnych Brygad, drużyna pancerna i cała jeśli będzie naprawdę źle to legion droidów bojowych, wspieranych przez cała eskadrę myśliwców - wytłumaczył Ien. - Ło kurwa! To my mamy tu taki sprzęt? Czemu żeście go k***a nie użyli w czasie Anihilacji? - zdziwił się Wasieq i zaraz zapytał - Czemu nikt ich nie użył? - Nie mieliśmy, ściągnąłem go miasta właśnie po wojnie z Legionem - wytłumaczył Ienstret. - Mhm - odpowiedział tylko mężczyzna. - Musiałbym to przedyskutować ze Strange, w końcu może nas nie być dość długo - kontynuował Przemek. - Oh Przemek weź nie pi***ol, poza tym, przyda ci się taka wyprawa, wyszedłbyś trochę spod pantofla - wtrącił się Wasieq - Wiesz, nikt nie zabrania ci brać jej ze sobą - wtrąciła się Iri i dodała - Nie ma jej tutaj tylko dlatego że ma dzisiaj wyjątkowy ruch w Vanilla Unicorn. - Coś jeszcze? - spytał mroczny. - Ja idę na pewno, chętnie zwiedzę inny świat - powiedział Dorian. - O nie, jak pedałek idzie to ja tym bardziej - powiedział Wasieq. - Wypraszam sobie, nie jestem gejem, ja po prostu jestem dobrze wychowany - stwierdził mag. - Czy zmyślenie upodobań względem partnerów do spółkowania, to naprawdę aż taka obelga? - spytała Iri. - Tak - odparli jej trzej mężczyźni. - Co zrobisz - powiedział Ienstret i dodał - Taka kultura. - Zauważyłam - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Ienstret widząc zakłopotanie reinkarnatora powiedział - Przemek, nie ma co się spieszyć z odpowiedzią, ona musi się jeszcze odrodzić, zanim w ogóle zaczniemy namierzać jej alternatywę - odpowiedział Ienstret. - Ta, dzięki - odpowiedział Zabójca smoków. Niedługo później cała trójka opuściła sklepik Ienstreta pozostawiając go z Wędrowczynią. - Chyba niepotrzebnie stałam tutaj z tobą - zaczęła mówić kiedy wyszli. - Dlaczego? - spytał Ienstret. - Nie żartuj nie czułeś tego? - zaśmiała się Iri. - Nie jestem między-wymiarowym bytem przenikającym wszystko dookoła na wylot samą siłą woli, więc nie - odpowiedział mroczny przestawiając pierścienie na pylonie. Po chwili sala operacyjna zmieniła się w naszpikowany stanowiskami strzelniczymi bastion. - Może to i lepiej, wierz mi z trudem powstrzymywałam się od śmiechu, gdy widziałam ich reakcja na kolejne informacje o mnie - odpowiedziała kobieta, po czym spytała - Myślisz że pójdą? - Wierze że tak - odpowiedział mroczny i dodał - Ale dość już o tym, podobno chciałaś zwiedzić miasteczko? - Chciałam i nadal chcę - powiedziała kobieta. - W takim razie w drogę - powiedział Yen. Gdy tylko wyszli pstryknął palcami, a wrota sklepu zatrzasnęły się za nimi, tym samym aktywując systemy obronne. - A tak w ogóle to słaby blef - powiedział mroczny. - Hmmm? - spytała kobieta. - Ze Strange, słaby blef, mogłaś wymyślić coś lepszego. Znasz zasady jakimi rządzą się alternatywy, ona nie może iść z nami - odpowiedział Ienstret. - Nie chciałam go dodatkowo zniechęcać - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Żeby tylko przez tą chwilową wykrętkę, nie zniechęcili nam się wszyscy pozostali - odpowiedział mroczny. - W trójkę też sobie poradzimy - powiedziała Iri. - Wiem, po prostu wole kiedy jest nas więcej - odpowiedział Yen. - Nie przejmuj się. Wszystko będzie w porządku - odpowiedziała Wędrowczyni Światów. - Oby - dodał Ien i powtórzył - oby... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury